


Fused

by snowywintertales



Series: Christmas Holidays [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowywintertales/pseuds/snowywintertales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe bumping over that inkwell wasn't such a good idea. Well, it only sort of soaked Lily Evans' Transfiguration essay. Part 2/2 of the Christmas Holidays series. J/L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fused

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2005 as a sequel to "Touch of Gold".

**Fused**

James Potter ducked, wincing, as a large novel - titled _Transfiguration Made Easy -_ was hurled at him by the very angry Head Girl, Lily Evans. The novel hit the wall behind him with a loud thump. Before he could even respond, an inkwell came zooming towards him. He managed to dive out of the way just in time; the inkwell hit the wall and shattered, spraying ink and pieces of broken glass everywhere. He flinched and peeked out from the top of the couch he'd hidden behind.

Lily Evans was breathing heavily, looking at him through narrowed eyes. In one hand, she was holding a rather battered scrap of parchment, and, safely resting in her other hand, was her wand.

'I can't _believe_ you just did that,' she seethed, through clenched teeth.

'Evans, it was only a Transfiguration essay -' James started apologetically, but Evans shot him her shut-up-or-I'll-hex-you-glare.

'Not only do you barge into our common room at this inhuman hour,' she said angrily, raising a finger and ticking it, as if counting. 'But –'

'I did no -' James started, but she continued, raising her voice.

'- you _insist_ on scaring me half to death by shouting my name when I'm working -'

'I only - ' James tried.

'And then, if you will, you bump over my inkwell, completely soaking my Transfiguration essay!' she finished, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

James winced again. 'Sorry, Evans,' he said softly.

Evans, who had opened her mouth angrily - probably to send a scathing retort his way - gaped at him. ' _What_?'

'I'm sorry. I'll rewrite it for you,' he offered, now tentatively emerging from behind the couch, as she didn't seem to be tossing anything else at him.

She looked at him as if he had just grown three extra heads. 'I - I - no, that won't be necessary.'

'You've got nice aim, Evans,' he said, shooting her a wry grin.

She looked flattered. 'Thanks, Potter.'

James smiled at her. 'You're welcome. Night, Evans,' he said, turning around and starting to make his way towards the staircase that led to his bedroom.

'Goodnight,' she replied. 'Oh, by the way, Potter?'

'Yeah -' James started to say, turning round curiously. He was greeted with a bright Gryffindor-red pillow, which hit him square in the face.

Evans, seeing the outraged look on his face, grinned triumphantly, tucking her wand back in her sleeve.

James grinned. 'Oh, this means war,' he said, retrieving the pillow from where it had fallen on the floor and hurling it at her head. Evans, who had seemingly anticipated this, jumped out of the way. She snatched a pillow from the couch, as well as the one that James had thrown at her, and catapulted both of them towards his head.

It was the beginning of a rather messy pillow fight. At one point, all of the pillows and cushions being out of their reach, James had summoned the pillows from their respective dormitories, and had launched another attack.

Sometime after that, Evans had managed to collect all the pillows, and she was looking up at him, smugly. He was sat on the sofa, watching her chest rise and fall, her red hair knotted into curls that framed her face. Smoothly, he stood up, walking over to her. She blinked up at him, when he knelt down and pushed her backwards, the pillows breaking her fall.

She looked up at him with wide, surprised green eyes.

'Sorry,' he said, not sounding sorry at all, trapping her between his arms. Then he leaned down and kissed her, warm and soft.

She tasted sweet, a bit like air with a faint hint of chocolate.

He could really get used to kissing Lily Evans.


End file.
